


always as i pictured you (Bonus Gift)

by amorremanet



Series: you will still haunt me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Commentary, F/F, Fanart, Graphics, Photoshop, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sampling of different picspams to complement "to the dark side of the moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	always as i pictured you (Bonus Gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziusura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/gifts).



**_alternate covers_**  
from the process of making the actual mix cover.

   

**_fashion inspiration picspams_**  
because as every lover of the genre knows: the clothes make the magical girl. And since it's approximately as intricate and detailed as the average magical girl outfit, high fashion makes itself a convenient source of real life inspiration.

  
**_Allison Argent (Huntress)._ **

  
**_Erica Reyes (The Howling)._ **

  
**_all our other (anti-)heroines:_** _first row, L to R:_ Cora Hale (The Claw), Laura Hale (The Tooth), Marin Morrell (The Secret-Keeper); _second row, L to R:_ Kira Yukimura (Foxfire), Kate Argent (Black Aconite), Lydia Martin (The Banshee); _third row, L to R:_ Julia Baccari/Jennifer Blake (Mistletoe), Rosalind Ballard (Alpha Kali), Braeden Tandy (Bulletproof).


End file.
